Attack of the Sontarans
by Benjamin J Brown
Summary: AU. Sequel to "Terror of Transylvania". The Doctor and Amy go back to modern Earth so she can visit her family. But when he tries to leave he finds the TARDIS can't depart so calls on a old friend for help. I don't own Doctor Who or related Articles.
1. Why Would Sontarans Be Here?

The Doctor sat in the arm chair in Amy's brother's living room, drinking a cup of tea. They'd come back after Amy said she'd wanted to see her family. Her nephew, James, was stood in front of the television, playing _Wii Sports bowling_. He'd managed to get the Doctor to play the first game, but had decided to remove him when it became apparent the Doctor would win every time, since he never stopped getting strikes.

The Doctor loved seeing Humans playing games like that; so basic yet so entertaining. Always made him laugh how excited they'd get over scoring and how frustrated they'd get if they lost.

As he thought about it, the boy moved over to the console and switched the game to _House of the Dead Overkill_. He pulled out a light gun which, on the boy, looked huge. He went to grab another one and held it out to the Doctor.

"No, thank you." The Doctor said "I don't do guns."

"It's just a toy…" James replied.

"Yes, well, I, uh…" The Doctor said, not sure what to say.

"He's just rubbish at them Jimmy." Amy said as she came in the door, obviously trying to cover for the Doctor "Go on, I'll play the game with you. I think John wants another cup of tea, isn't that right, _John?_"

"John?" The Doctor said, suddenly remembering he'd used his John Smith alias "Oh, right yes, I'm John. Must have another cup of tea."

He walked out of the living room and through into the kitchen. Amy's brother, Richard, was sat at the table, pouring over some papers with numbers on them. The Doctor quickly looked at them.

"You need to pay £450 a month to stay in the blue, that is the term now, isn't it?" The Doctor said, not waiting for a response before saying "If you allow for the 25% interest rate on that loan, you'll be in the clear in 12 months."

"What, how did you work that out?" Richard replied "My calculator couldn't even figure that out!"

"I'm a, uh, accountant." The Doctor said "Got a doctorate in it."

"Doctor John Smith, eh?" Richard replied "Now I understand why she likes you, she's tended to go for clever guys a lot the last couple of years."

"What, no, we're just friends." The Doctor said.

"Right…" Richard said "You may want to tell _her_ that. She seems to have a bit of a soft spot for you."

"Really?" The Doctor said, grinning at Richard in his best attempt at seeming Human "Still got it then."

Richard chuckled for a moment before getting up and moving over to the kettle and turning it on. He turned back to the Doctor.

"You want another drink John?" He said "Milk, four sugars, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." The Doctor replied.

"Okay then." Richard said "So, where did you and Amy meet?"

"I told you, we're just friends." The Doctor said, before realising what Richard meant "Oh, you were making small talk. Sorry, it's just normally when someone's family asks that, they think we're together."

"No mate." Richard said "I get it, you're just friends. Just wondered is all."

"Okay." The Doctor said "We met at work, sometimes I do a little work with the police, anything to keep them from using guns. I don't like guns."

"I figured by the look of you." Richard said "Though I've got to ask; do you, you know, bat for the other team?"

"What?" The Doctor said confused "I wasn't aware I did bat for a team? What game are we talking about here?"

"You know, the dating game." Richard said "Do you bat for the _other_ team? You know, go for guys."

"Go for guys?" The Doctor said "No, I don't go for people, I don't fight."

"Oh, that's funny." Richard said, thinking the Doctor was joking "I meant are you, you know, gay."

"Am I gay?" The Doctor said "No, I'm not, I don't do the whole seeing people thing. It tends to get messy."

"Bad break up?" Richard said as he turned around and made the tea, handing the Doctor's drink to him.

"You could say that." The Doctor said, taking a sip "She left. Still, life goes on."

"Yes it does." Richard said "That's what I told Jimmy after his grandfather died; he'd want him to keep living and know that life goes on."

"I'm sure he would." The Doctor said "I know from experience."

He froze for a moment, realising what he said. He looked about twenty five, tops, and he was talking about how a _grandfather_ would want their children and grandchildren to go on. How would a guy of his apparent age have experience of what someone would want after death, much less a grandfather.

"I mean, that's what I remember my grandfather telling me on his deathbed." The Doctor said, deciding that was a suitable cop out as he downed the rest of his drink and regretted it "Ouch. Maybe I should have waited for that to cool down a little."

"Yeah, you should've" Richard said "Any way, did Amy invite you to the dinner our mum's doing this afternoon?"

"No." The Doctor said "Besides, I'm very rarely in town, I've got a couple of people to catch up with. Thank you for the drink."

"That's cool, you're alright." Richard said "You're welcome back any time."

"Thank you." The Doctor said, walking back into the lounge to see Amy and James still playing the game "Amy, I've got a couple of errands to run. I'll meet you back where we parked to give you a lift home."

"Sure, whatever." Amy said "See you later."

"Bye." The Doctor said, walking out the door.

He wanted to go and sort a couple of things out in the TARDIS anyway. When he reached the blue box, he opened the door and stepped inside. He moved to the controls and began to play around. As he did, the TARDIS made a clunking noise. It was refusing to leave the time zone. He looked at the monitor and began reading what was on screen. It was reading a dampening field, suppressing all kinds of transportation outside of average cars, planes and boats. Something was blocking the TARDIS.

He began running a passive scan of the environment. There was definite alien technology present, but he couldn't pin point it. He increased the scan sensitivity and it gave him a result; reading a frequency of 77259.4. He thought to himself for a minute.

"77259.4, that makes planet of origin… Sontar?" He said to himself "Sontarans? But that doesn't make sense, why would they be here after what happened before?"

He didn't take time to think about it, he just activated the TARDIS engines and laid in the temporal and special co-ordinates for the best place to use to start looking; UNIT's united kingdom headquarters.


	2. An Old Friend

The TARDIS materialised in what looked like a high tech office building. It was in what appeared to be one of the storage areas. The Doctor stepped outside of the TARDIS and was greeted by the sight of a dozen armed guards pointing guns at him. After a second, they lowered their guns. One of them stepped forward.

"Doctor. Lieutenant Jack Wright." The man said "I've been asked to escort you to the UNIT head here in Britain."

"Rightio, good, good." The Doctor said "So, take me to your leader."

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Wright said, snapping off a salute before leading the Doctor off out of the room and down the corridor into a lift.

Once they exited the lift, Wright led the Doctor to a door, which Wright then knocked on.

"Come in." A voice came from the other side.

The Doctor and Wright walked into the room. It was an office, as the Doctor had expected. It had a number of model aircraft carriers and battleships from the seventies and eighties dotted around the room. In the corner behind the desk was a filing cabinet. However, the shock came when the Doctor looked at who was behind it. Though the man had gone grey and had aged considerably, the roughly 35 years since he'd last seen the man gave a fair degree of explanation to that.

"Hello Harry." The Doctor said, grinning "Remember me?"

"Doctor?" Harry said "You look… _different_."

"Yes, well, you know me, changing my face and all that." The Doctor said "Hold on, how long have you been in charge here?"

"Took charge about a month ago." Harry replied "Only a brief assignment before I retire, you understand."

"Yes, I'm very well aware of that, a number of, is that an Admiral insignia on your shoulder?" The Doctor said, not waiting for a response "So, which face are you familiar with? Let me guess; the obscenely skinny version with the suit and converse, messy yet great hair and a big brown coat?"

"Yes, how did you know that Doctor?" Harry asked "And as for my rank, I'm a Commodore, not an admiral."

"I was close." The Doctor said "The incarnation I just described was my previous one. Still getting used to this body a little bit."

"Still strange as ever I see." Harry commented "So, what can I do for you? I presume since you didn't know I was here, this isn't a social call."

"No, quite right." The Doctor said "Something's blocking the TARDIS' temporal shifting ability, and it's ability to travel through space. I'm limited to being here, on this planet, and that's so… dull, no offence."

"None taken." Harry replied "What do you want UNIT to do about it though?"

"Well, I used the TARDIS to find the source of the jamming field and its frequency. It's Sontaran." The Doctor said "I trust you remember them Harry? Potato heads, short stocky bodies, they really do remind you of a jacket potato with arms and legs in body armour."

"Yes, I remember." Harry said "So, you're sure it's the Sontarans?"

"Yes, and I need a favour, that's why I'm here." The Doctor said, pulling out a piece of paper from inside his jacket and handing it to Harry "I need those materials. They'll block a Sontaran transmat beam if I can build what I plan to in time. They'll also block their scanners. Well, technically, that's all it does, but if the Sontarans have safeties on their transmat systems, then it should do the job. Never actually had a good look at them before."

"Why do you want to build something to jam their scanners?" Harry asked the Doctor.

"Well, I need them not to know the TARDIS, and by proxy, _I_ am here." The Doctor said "Not to mention there is a chance that even if they get through, I'll have enough time to rig up a defence against some of their technology, though you understand, I'll be destroying it after."

The Doctor didn't wait before leaving, calling back "I'll be in the lab."

Harry just sat there for a moment before sighing. He knew that this job couldn't be as easy as it seemed.


	3. It's all up to him now

The Doctor sat in the UNIT lab. Harry had made sure he'd had the resources he'd asked for sent down. The one thing he really respected Harry for was he was always dependable, even in a crisis. Not that The Doctor would ever tell him that.

He'd been working on the jammer for the best part of an hour. Work was progressing slowly, since he couldn't risk using the sonic screwdriver. The second that got used, the Sontarans could track the alien technology and track it straight to him. He'd put a call into Amy to tell her to lay low. Fortunately, they hadn't left for Amy's mother's, so she'd told them there was a police matter she had to deal with and it was unavoidable.

She'd been picked up and was on her way to the Doctor, he'd been told that much. He had no idea when she'd arrive, and until she did, she wouldn't be safe. The Sontarans could track her TARDIS key a easily as they could the sonic screwdriver or the TARDIS itself.

He finished the final, cube shaped component's preparation and slotted it in the top of the main spherical device. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He needed to use it to bring the jammer online. There'd be a fifteen second delay between him using the screwdriver to first power it up and the device actually coming online.

He clicked the button and a number of lights on the sphere and cube came on. They began flashing rapidly for a moment before all the lights finally came on at once and stayed on. As they did, Amy was brought into the room by Wright.

"Oh, good, you're here Amy." The Doctor said "Don't worry, they're not here yet, and I just finished my jammer. It should stop the Sontaran's sensors from working properly."

"Well, that's all fair and good sir, but don't these 'Sontarans' have something that stops guns from working." Wright said "Anyway you can stop that?"

"Yes, there is, it will just take a few moments." The Doctor replied as he began pressing controls on the jammer and using the sonic screwdriver on it "This will be done in a moment. Do you mind leaving us now, Wright?"

"Yes sir!" Wright said, snapping off a salute and walking out.

Amy looked around the room. It was a bit basic, but it seemed functional. She didn't really get why he hadn't worked on the device in the TARDIS.

"That should do it." He said, putting the screwdriver back in his pocket and looking at Amy "I fancy a milk shake. Come along Pond."

"A milk shake?" She said as he walked out and she jogged to catch up to him "Evil aliens coming to do… _something_, and you want a _milk shake?_"

"Fine, tea." The Doctor said as the entered a lift and he pressed a button "Besides, there's someone I want you to meet."

"What? Who?" Amy said, confused.

The Doctor was behaving oddly, even for him. He was babbling more often than usual and barking orders a lot.

"Doctor, why are you acting so… weird?" She asked.

"I'm not acting weird." He replied "It's just, well, the person in charge here, he used to travel with me, in the old days. I was a different man back then."

"Oh my god." Amy said "You're trying to impress someone."

"No, I just want to prove I'm just as good as I used to be." He said, before grinning "Me, trying to impress someone."

The lift doors opened and he led her through to an office. He strolled right in and took a seat opposite the man in a military uniform sat on the other side of the desk.

"Hello again Harry." The Doctor said "Harry Sullivan, Amy Pond. Amy Pond, Harry Sullivan. Now that we have introductions dealt with, Harry, the device is active, but I can't guarantee it will stop the Sontarans beaming in. You need to call a code red Sontaran, now."

"But Doctor, surely you can deal with them?" Harry replied.

"No, Harry. I won't kill them." The Doctor said "I won't be responsible for a genocide."

"What?" Amy said, butting in "You're just going to let them attack? What about the people? What about my family?"

"I never said I was going to let them attack." The Doctor said, slowly grinning "I'm going to talk to them, try to convince them not to attack. If they can't be reasoned with, well, Harry, your men have a way to fight, but I won't be fighting with them."

"I could order you, you know." Harry said "You're still officially on staff."

"The do it." The Doctor said as he moved towards the door, being met with silence "That's what I thought. Good bye. Both of you."

With that, he left the room, leaving Harry and Amy alone.

"You know, he means well." Harry said to her.

"Oh, I know." Amy said "I just don't think he's entirely sure of himself like this."

Before Harry replied, there was the faint roar of the TARDIS taking off. As it faded away, they both sighed.

"Well, that's it then." Harry said "It's all in his hands now."

"I think it always was." Amy replied.


	4. I have just one word for you

The Doctor danced around the TARDIS' central column. He stopped for a moment, looking at the co-ordinates on the monitor as the TARDIS engines ground to a halt. He was just behind Earth's moon. He pressed a button on the monitor and the image changed to that of a ship with purplish lighting. There were several figures clad in blue armour with domed helmets carrying guns. They had guns and seemed to be on their way to him.

He walked to the TARDIS door and stepped outside, moving the sonic screwdriver from his blazer pocket to his trouser pocket as he did. It took him a second to adjust his eyes to the lighting. He spotted the guards coming round the corner and grinned. The Sontarans were difficult to take seriously when see face to face since they were about four foot tall.

"Hello." The Doctor said as they pointed their guns at him, putting his hands up "Take me to your leader. You know, the General or Commander or whoever else is in charge."

"The General will not be bothered with your presence." The Sontaran on the left said, his voice having a bass tone like most Sontarans "You will address me in his place."

"No, I won't." The Doctor said "You Sontarans, such a superiority complex. Well guess what; I'm a Time Lord, way above Sontarans. Now, I demand you take me to your leader under article 7 of the Shadow Proclamation. Or do you want outer space police on your case, I'm sure they'd love the chance to take down the Sontaran empire, and I'm blabbering, sorry."

"A warrior does not apologise." The Sontaran said "You will walk down the corridor two paces ahead of us."

"Sorry, but I don't feel comfortable with guns pointed at me." The Doctor said "How about you walk ahead of me?"

The Sontarans just raised their guns in response. The Doctor sighed.

"One day that'll work." He said before walking ahead.

They walked down the corridor until they reached a door. The Sontarans pushed him through and to the left, taking him to a control room. In there was a number of Sontarans, including one without his helmet.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Potato head." The Doctor said "I trust you're aware of what I am and my being here under an article of the shadow proclamation?"

"I am." The Sontaran without the helmet said "And you will not address me as you just did, but as General Corr, known as Corr the unstoppable."

"Bad choice in names." The Doctor said "On both accounts. Corr sounds like something a guy who sees a girl he likes in a pub might say, and the unstoppable is a bad idea for a name in general. What if someone, like me, were to stop you?"

"You will not, Time Lord." Corr said "Now, you will identify yourself."

"Okay then, if you want to know. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor grinned "You know me, multiple different versions of me. I'm the great survivor of the Time War, the man who has stopped you so many times. Known by the Daleks as the Oncoming Storm, and Sontarans, well, I'm sorry, but you're way below Daleks in the food chain. I guess what I'm basically saying, is, this is just one word for you."

"And what would that be, Doctor?" Corr said.

"Run." The Doctor replied, smirking lightly "Run far from the Earth and never return, or I'm sorry, but I'll have to stop you, and it won't be a death in battle like Sontarans all desire, it will be a defeat caused by your own foolishness. Are you ready to consider that?"

"No." Corr said, picking up a gun and pointing it at the Doctor "I shall now execute the enemy of the Sontaran Empire."

"No." The Doctor said, putting his hand in his trouser pocket and pressing the button on the sonic screwdriver, causing all the technology around them to spark, overloading "I'm sorry, but you brought this on yourself."

With that, he ran out of the room. As he reached the TARDIS door, he fiddled around in his inside blazer pocket for a moment, trying to find the TARDIS key. As he did and opened the door, he felt a shot hit him in the back. He staggered into the TARDIS, looking back to see who had shot him and seeing Corr stood there. The Doctor looked at him for a moment before closing the TARDIS door and staggering to the console and setting the return trip and passing out, seeing the Sontaran ship self destruct on the monitor as he fell to the floor of the TARDIS.


	5. It's him

The Doctor came too in an infirmary in the UNIT base. He moved to sit up before flopping back down to the bed. He looked around, spotting Amy and Harry at the door. What had happened? He took a moment to think about it, then he remembered; he'd been shot. As he was left pondering what he was like now, Amy spotted he was awake and walked over to him with Harry close behind.

"Okay, give it to me straight." The Doctor said, not giving them a chance to say anything first "How do I look?"

"See for yourself." Amy said, picking a mirror up from his bedside table.

He was greeted with a shock; he was looking at a man in his early to mid twenties, long-ish black hair, blue eyes and a large chin.

"I'm still me?" He said "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Harry said "When the TARDIS landed, you didn't come out so Amy used her TARDIS key to check on you. She found you unconscious so had us bring you here."

"What, oh, wait, yes, I remember." The Doctor said "I was shot. The sonic screwdriver's overload pulse combined with the jamming signal from here must have shorted the Sontaran weapon enough that it ended up at basically a stun setting. Wow, I just invented the stun setting on Sontaran blasters."

"Yes, yes, well done Doctor." Harry said "Now, I'd like to run a few tests myself before letting you go."

"Sorry Harry, we both know I can't let you do that." The Doctor replied, getting up and noticing his jacket was gone "Where's my jacket?"

"In the TARDIS. So's the sonic screwdriver." Amy said "I put that thing you built in there too."

"Good." The Doctor said "Hope you don't mind Harry, but it was going to be destroyed anyway. Might as well take it with me, could help sometime in the future."

"Of course not Doctor." Harry said "It's about time we all did something for you."

"Don't worry about it." The Doctor said "Now Harry, it's been a pleasure, but I have to go, but don't worry. I'll see you again. Maybe not like this, but I'll see you again."

Before Harry could reply, the Doctor had began walking off, Amy tossing back a good bye then jogging to catch up with him. A moment later, the sound of the TARDIS engines was heard over the beeping of devices and instruments in the medical lab.

…..

"Rightio, here we go again, the open road." The Doctor said to Amy as he danced around the TARDIS console "That is, if you want to come."

"I do." She said "Where are we off to?"

"I have no clue." The Doctor said as he pulled a lever "Let's see where we end up."

As he finished talking, there was a beeping coming from the monitor. The Doctor darted to it and looked at the readout.

"Okay, change of plans." He said, playing around with the controls again "The TARDIS has picked up a temporal distress signal. Coming from the 16th Century, Earth, England. 1539. Hold on, there's a message attached to it."

He pressed some controls, moving to the chair two feet away and rummaging around his jacket, pulling out the sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the monitor and clicking the button. There was a moment then a beat began coming through the monitor. A simple one, just the same note repeated four times, over and over again. Amy looked at the Doctor and saw he knew something about the rhythm.

"Doctor?" She said "What is it?"

"It's him." He replied "The Master. It's him, he's there, in 1539. He's calling me."

"But Doctor, he ran from you." Amy said "Why would he be calling you now?"

"I don't know." The Doctor said "But the damage he could do there is immeasurable. I need to go there. I'm sorry, but I can't take you home at this moment in time if you've changed your mind about coming with me."

"Wait, this is a time machine, can't you just take me back then go there?" Amy asked.

"No." He replied "If I take you home, I could lose the signal on the Master. It's now or never."

Without another word, he went back to the TARDIS controls and started altering their heading. There was no way out; they were going to face the Master…


End file.
